Saginuma Osamu
(Goalkeeper) (Forward) |Number = 1 (Epsilon) 10 (Neo Japan) 11 (Epsilon) |Element= Fire |Team = Epsilon (and later Epsilon Kai) Neo Japan Seidouzan (co-coach) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 034 Episode 041 (GO) |Seiyuu = Takashi Hikida}} Saginuma Osamu (砂木沼治) (alien name: Desarm), was a goalkeeper, a forward and the captain of Aliea Academy's Epsilon. He is a midfielder and the captain of Neo Japan. He also appeared in GO as the co-coach of Seidouzan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Epsilon Kai form) *''"His planning ability has improved, but he still loses it when things go wrong."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers (Aliea form) *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers (Neo Japan form) *''"His passionate enthusiasm for football won't stop today!"'' Appearance He has navy blue hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs that frame his face, and has orange eyes. In GO, he wears a navy blue shirt and purple pants beneath. He ties his hair partially and wears a red jacket with golden laces. Personality He has always seemed to be a determined person, and occasionally even seeming greedy. At first during the Aliea Academy Arc he was very greedy for power and even in the FFI Arc, while he was in Neo Japan, he was extremely determined because he wanted a chance to play soccer on an international level, but his team loses to Inazuma Japan. However, he is a person who can admit his loss while still trying his best to improve. He is hard-working because he took Hitomiko's training and he also came back to goalkeeper to help Midorikawa train. He is not very good at inspiring others. When he wrote a letter to Inazuma Japan, he wanted to help and inspire them, but they ended up becoming depressed as the letter was too long. In GO, he is shown to be very enthusiastic when he was encouraging Seidouzan during the half-time against Raimon. Plot Season 2 He first appeared in episode 34, as Epsilon's goalkeeper and captain, Desarm. After the Raimon Eleven defeated Gemini Storm, he "exiled" Gemini Storm. The first match he and his team were seen playing was against Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto. In a matter of just six minutes he and his team injured all members of the Manyuuji Eleven except for Kogure and won by a score of 16-0. Raimon played against Epsilon with Kogure who caught the super strong shot (by accident) Epsilon used as they left. Later at Osaka, he and his team tied to Rika and Raimon Eleven. Later they reappeared and fought Raimon Eleven again but has Gouenji rejoined the team and defeated them. At the end of the match, Gazel appeared and exiled Epsilon. Season 3 He reappeared in Season 3 at the doorstep of Sun Garden, pleading to Coach Hitomiko to make him stronger, as he was not selected for the Japan National Team Selection Match. Coach Hitomiko had not planned to get into soccer again, but she decided to make a new team, Neo Japan, to win the Japan National Team spot. Saginuma and the others on the team had upgraded moves but in the end, Inazuma Japan won and kept their National Team seat. He is later seen training Midorikawa under Hitomiko's supervision. During Inazuma Japan's stay at Liocott Island, he sent them a scroll, in which is actually a greeting letter consisting of many formal sentences and old-people's way of speech, making all the members who listened to it sweat-dropped. In the end, he is seen re-united with Hiroto.Hiroto. Plot (GO) He appeared in the GO game alongside Gouenji and Toramaru, it was then later revealed that he is one of the people that are training Seidouzan. He first appeared in the anime in episode 41 along with Ishido and Toramaru, encouraging them and helping Seidouzan out during the match. In episode 43, he was seen next to Hitomiko watching the match along with Kurosaki and Masaki. In episode 44, he was seen listening to Hibiki, who did the speech. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Saginuma, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (Randomly dropped by Team Spark at Fuyukai's route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (Randomly dropped by Chaos at Fuyukai's route) *'Photo': Guts Effort (Taken at Raimon's Schoolyard (Past and Present)) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to he became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 3 other players from the World Challenger Community. Adult Form In order to recruit Saginuma, as an Adult, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Holy Bowl (Randomly dropped by Zeus at Fuyukai's route) *'Player': Saginuma (Young) (World Challenger Community at the Park) *'Player': Desarm (Alien Narikiri Club at Sentoeruda City) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Desarm Form In order to recruit Desarm, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Record': Complete Special Training (Complete all Special Training spots) *'Player': Saginuma (Young) (World Challenger Community at the Park) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to he became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 5 other players from the Alien Narikiri Club. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 Adult Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 164 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 72 *'Catch': 128 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 53 Desarm Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 110 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 64 *'Lucky': 50 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 Epsilon Form *'DF Quick Draw' *'DF Gravitation' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' Epsilon Kai form *'SH Gungnir' *'OF Judge Through' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Critical!' Inazuma Eleven 3 Aliea Form *'SH Ganymede Proton' *'SH Gungnir' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' Neo Japan Form *'SH God Knows' *'SH Gungnir' *'OF Dash Storm' *'OF Illusion Ball' Inazuma Eleven GO Alien form *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Gravity Point' *'SK Chouwaza!' Neo Japan form *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Twin Mixer' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'SH Gungnir' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Decoy Release' *'DF Screwdriver' Adult Form *'SH Gungnir' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Bungee Thrust' Desarm Form *'SH Gungnir' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Gravity Point' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Gungnir' *'SH God Knows' *'SH Triangle Z' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Teppeki no Gigadoon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kenou Kingburn B' (Desarm Form) *'KH Fumetsu no Gokuchou Okurotto' (Desarm Form; Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Gazen' (Desarm Form; Gra Fa Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea B' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Union' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Night Viper' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen (Team)' Trivia *It is shown in episode 101 that he is very bad at writing letters as he writes too much. *In the GO game, he is recruitable in two forms: his Epsilon form and his Neo Japan form. *When he is a Goalkeeper and a Midfielder, he has the fire element; when he is a Forward, he has the wind element. *He is one of the few characters that have Alter Egos. **The other being Kogure Yuuya and Fubuki Shirou. But Fubuki's Alter Ego is not usable after a game cutscene. *When playing a match inters in Inazuma Eleven 2 the second game, it is possible to break special conditions by changing his alter ego. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Epsilon Category:Neo Japan Category:Seidouzan Category:Keshin User Category:Epsilon Kai Category:Fifth Sector Category:Wind characters